You Dirty Little Liar
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: "I want to talk. I want to tell you what I couldn't last night."  "What? You finally came up with an excuse to tell me? You just want to lie to me to get yourself off the hook." DxC Oneshot


You Dirty Little Liar

"DUNCAN!" Courtney yelled. She held her hand out in front of her boyfriend, a pack of cigarettes in her palm. "What are these?"

"Cigarettes?" He replied, unsure if he should have answered or not.

"And what were a half-empty packet of cigarettes doing in your back pocket?" The brunette screamed. The two eighteen-year-olds were sitting in Duncan's house after school. Courtney had decided that his room was a mess and tried to tidy it, only regretting doing it after discovering the contents inn his jean pocket.

"They're not mine, Princess, I swear." Duncan held his hands up defensively.

"Then who's are they?" Courtney snapped, narrowing her eyes on Duncan. He didn't reply, he just stared down at the floor, unable to answer the question. "That's exactly what I thought." Courtney threw the packet at Duncan and stormed out the room.

"Courtney, wait!" Duncan called after her, running down the stairs.

"What?" The mocha haired girl whipped her head back around to face him.

"Courtney, babe, you have to believe me, they. Are. Not. Mine!" Duncan tried to convince his girlfriend, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Just tell me who they belong to, then." Courtney said, her voice barely above a whisper. Duncan looked her deep in the eyes.

"I can't tell you that."

"I KNEW IT!" She screamed, throwing her hands in the air. Grabbing her jacket from the couch, Courtney pulled open the doors. "Consider this goodbye, Duncan." She slammed it extra hard behind her, making sure Duncan was left with the guilt.

The mohawked teen sighed in anger. "Why does she never believe me?" He asked himself aloud. "They aren't mine..." He told himself. "They really aren't."

**Next day at school**

Courtney covered her nose as Duncan came to sit in his assigned seat nesxt to her. The smell of smoke reflected off him and it grossed Courtney out.

"Cour-"

"Don't bother!" She snapped, turning down to her work and began scribbling out notes.

"Courtney, you hav-"

"Do you have something to share with us Mr. Evans?" The math teacher asked, raising an eyebrow at Duncan.

"No, sir." The punk replied, "Please continue." The teacher gave him a funny look before turning back to the board. "Come on, Court." Duncan pleaded, but Courtney ignored him. "Fine, be like that!"

"DUNCAN!" The boy in question turned to the front and the teacher was looking quite mad. "I told you to stop talking."

"Yes, sir, my bad." The punk replied, rolling his eyes when the teachers back was turned. He just had to prove to Courtney they weren't his cigarettes. There was only one way; tell her the truth. That was going to cost him with someone else.

After school

"Courtney." Duncan grabbed his, now ex, girlfriends shoulder and spun her on her heel. "We have to talk."

"I'm sorry, you didn't want to talk yesterday, I don't want to talk now." She spat, moving her shoulder out of his grip and started to walk off again.

"I'm serious." Duncan told her, stepping in her way. "I want to talk. I want to tell you what I couldn't last night."

"What? You finally came up with an excuse to tell me? You just want to lie to me to get yourself off the hook." Courtney said to him, venom burning up in her eyes.

"No. The cigarettes belong to...they belong to Geoff." Duncan admitted, a little hesitant.

"Geoff? Bridgette's boyfriend Geoff?" Courtney repeated, not sure whether to believe Duncan or not.

"Yeah, I promised him I wouldn't tell you because he knew you'd tell Malibu and she'd get pissy with him an-" Duncan was cut off by Courtney's lips on his own.

"Thank you for telling the truth, but you should do it before I get pissy with you!" Courtney playfully hit Duncan in the stomach, but he laughed it off.

Duncan got off lightly, Geoff, on the other hand, didn't. After Courtney spilled the beans to Bridgette, she went mad on him. She sent Geoff to a rehabilitation center for people who need to quit smoking. No one has heard from him since.

A/N: Yeah...That was a crappy ending...

So, I was looking up this quick story idea website and it said to use a relationship problem that has gone on with one of your friends. So, a few months ago my friend, Lucy, believed her boyfriend, Nathaniel, was smoking. She yelled and screamed and they broke up...turns out, he had just been hanging around with his best friends, who smoked, too much and the smell had rubbed off on him. It worked out and the two are happily back together :)

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
